


When Fates Collide

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Intertwined Hearts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Cousland travels with his Family to Redcliffe for a private celebration. While at Redcliffe they find Rendon Howe and his children are there along with Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, his daughter and the heir to the throne, Cailan Theirin. But Bryce's youngest, Telaina could care less about future Kings or spoiled Nobility children and spends her time sneaking down to the lake where she meets a young boy named Alistair.</p><p> </p><p>** Note, while I may someday go back and edit this, my writing skills are a bit lacking. I am finally continuing the series and wanted to state why there is a change in punctuation and overall better grammar. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bryce Cousland seldom traveled with his entire family and when he did it was mostly to Denerim. Now however he found himself in Redcliffe at the invitation of Arl Eamon Guerrin. So against his better judgement they were now in Redcliffe. Once there he also realized that some of the lessor Nobles as well as family friends were beginning to view his daughter as a possible match, like she was a piece of property to be bartered or sold. The worse he realized were Arl Rendon Howe's sons. They were nothing more than spoiled brats who were not even close to what his Telaina deserved. Telaina was special, at 8 she was intelligent, compassionate and would one day be a great beauty. She was worthy of Royalty, but as Prince Cailan had been bartered off to Teyrn Loghain's child, not that he thought the spoiled brat of a Prince would be good for her either. Most nobles had their daughters already promised and contracted by her age, yet more than anything else he wanted to see her find her own heart and he doubted either the Howe boys or anyone else he knew would ever be equal to his daughter. At eight she was already passed her Brother Aedan, who was 10, in their studies. She was his only daughter and truthfully held a very special part in his heart.

Tonight Eamon would host a private dinner with both Teyrn's and their families and of course Maric's son as well. The other Noble's would dine separately which would include the Howe's as well. Once more Bryce made a mental note that neither of the boys were were her social standing equal, let alone anything else.

"How was your trip Bryce?" Eamon asked as they made their way in "Maker, look at the size of Fergus!"

Taking their places as indicated, The Cousland's settled across from Loghain Mac Tir, his daughter and Prince Cailan, who sat beside Teagan, Eamon's youngest brother. At the head of the table sat Eamon  with Isolde beside him.

"Well, the Maker blessed us with clear weather thankfully and yes it is Fergus. We have him matched with a beautiful girl from Antiva with an excellent family, they will be marrying soon, which with how in love they are, we need to get them settled before they decide to do something a bit more intimate and drastic."

"Bryce!" Eleanor corrected him "children, remember?"

"Yes I do which is why they need to be married soon" and everyone laughed

"Any matches for Aedan or Telaina yet?" Loghain asked

"No, Aedan is only 11and is more interested in joining the royal army and my spitfire daughter is only 8 and refuses to have anyone she does not pick herself" he laughed

"I heard from Arl Howe you were in the process of matching her with Thomas"

"We have discussed it, true, but not seriously. I will not betroth her so young, I swore to Eleanor I would let her find her own place in the world. Maker knows no one, especially me, wants to make my wife angry"

Everyone laughed again as their dinner was brought in and the servants began to be serving it.

As always Eamon served a good table to his guests. There was a large pink ham, several game bird pies full of vegetables and thick wine gravy, stuff quail and a small slab of beef packed in rock salt. They also had bowls of new peas, carrots in cinnamon sauce, platters of several types of breads which had crocks of honey and of butter. Wheels of white and yellow cheeses, along with a plate of Brie, runny and fresh were brought with the bread as well. Several bottles of wine and pitchers of Ale and Cider were set along the center of the table and finally dishes of fresh strawberries with clotted cream and small puff pastries.

The kids happily tore into the food almost faster than it could be served to them, leaving the adults to laugh about young growing children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They settled in at Redcliffe and enjoyed the first week there greatly. Bryce, Rendon, Loghain, Teagan, Fergus and young Cailan enjoyed hunting while the rest found various ways to entertain themselves. Eleanor found a scholar Eamon knew to come to the castle to continue Telaina and Aedan's studies. While the others may not care how well educated their children were, the Cousland's took great pride in the educating of their children. Telaina already spoke several languages and Aedan studied Ferelden history and various bloodlines and battles. Determined to become a soldier in the Kings private guard, he knew his mind, especially studying previous battles and theories as well as a strong sword arm would be looked upon with great interest. He would be as much a scholar as a solider.

Eleanor also allowed young Delilah Howe to sit in with Telaina since the child was interested. She did not approve of Howe's lack of interest and education of the young girl and always spent time with her whenever she was around the child. She was also considering asking Howe if Delilah could come and stay with them. She knew if she used the ruse that they were considering her for a match with Aedan, Howe and his wife would be more than happy to let the girl stay with them a bit. Maybe when the girls were older she could get them to allow Delilah to foster with them. While most only fostered sons, it was not unheard of to foster a daughter, especially if a possible marriage was being considered. But first she would speak to Delilah and Telaina about it.

"How is my beloved daughter and a very lovely Delilah doing today?" Eleanor asked of the girls while they took a break and played dolls together

"Good day Mother" Telaina stood and curtsied to her Mother, followed quickly by Delilah

"What fine young ladies you both are" she smiled when both girls giggled

"Delilah, would you like to come and stay with us some when we leave?"

"Oh Teyrna Cousland, I would love too" she smile and then her smile left "But I don't know if Mother and Father would agree"

"Please darling girl, call me Lady Eleanor and if you would like to come stay, then leave it to me to speak with your parents, but I wanted to ask you first since it is concerning your life"

"Then yes, Lady Eleanor, I would like to very much"

"You would be required to take lessons with with Telaina daily and also learn with her to sew as well as the running of a household. Would such interest you? While you are young you would of course have time to play, but just like Telaina, you are a Noble woman and in order to get a good marriage, you should be educated and know how to handle the responsibility of running a large household."

"I understand and yes Lady Eleanor, I still would like it." she curtsied once more.

"Then I shall speak to my husband and your Parents"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bryce sat in Eamon's office enjoying a glass of wine with Eamon in private. He had been asked to this meet him and was interested to see what it concerned.

"I am grateful you agreed to this meeting Bryce, I have a sensitive matter to discuss"

"I am more than happy to listen and help if possible Eamon"

"While I do not condone servant gossip, I was made aware of something a concern maid came to me with. She had been cleaning in the Library when she saw and heard Rendon Howe and Loghain speaking quietly. Since she was hidden from their view she decided to stay put and not chance raising an ire from either man."

"Go on" Bryce instantly felt unnerved about what Eamon would say

"She heard them speaking about matching both Thomas and Telaina, as well as Aedan and Delilah"

Interesting, Bryce thought, but hardly anything he didn't already know or worry over, although he had to admit it was strange Howe would discuss such with Loghain

"Eleanor want to bring Delilah to stay with us due to her parents lack of interest in her as well as lack of education. She used a ruse we both agreed on that she might be matched one day with Aedan to get them to agree" he chuckled "ever clever is my lovely wife."

"Yes she is, I remember well when the two of you married, you were completely wrapped around her finger" he chuckled

"Not much has changed I fear, I am still completely at her mercy"

Both men enjoyed a few laughs and spoke some on their marriage as well.

"But my history with my wife, is hardly why you asked me here Eamon, so please do continued"

"The maid heard them speak about long term plans set in motion and Aedan and Telaina inheriting Highever one day."

Bryce thought about that for a moment. While it was always true that if an heir passed, a younger child could inherit after him, but Fergus was young and would be married soon. Bryce himself was in excellent heath too. Chances were that Fergus would have many children long before Bryce himself died.

"Unlikely, but it is a possibility, but I am more interested in this long term plan and how my  children are a part of it."

"Which is why I wanted you to know. I have never trusted Howe, he craves power and is ruthless in his pursuit of it. Also I wanted you aware of Loghain discussing such with him. She heard nothing else, but I thought it was enough to warrant you knowing"

"It is indeed interesting and I will keep it in mind, my thanks Eamon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been at Redcliffe for almost two weeks when a clash with the children occurred. Thomas Howe, who was nothing more than a whinny bully, beat on a young Elven servant for spilling cider on him. Both Cailan and Nathaniel thought it was funny and encouraged him on, while Aedan left his Sister with them to go and tell an adult close by before the Elf was seriously injured. Telaina, however, was stopping it now and punched the older boy.

"You little wench" Thomas hissed at her "When we are wed, I see I will need to beat you. No woman should interfere or raise a hand to her lord husband."

"First we are not betrothed or will we be, second if one wants a successful home, you must not beat your servants, beating them only makes them resent you and servants resentful and not loyal will not perform well making the entire household fail"

No one noticed Teagan, Aedan and Bryce behind them

"A woman should learn her place" Thomas yanked her by her arm and raised his hand to slap her

But before anyone could react, Telaina stomped on his foot and when he let go, she punched him in the nose.

"You do not handle a woman in such ways Thomas, especially a Noble woman of higher rank you idiot. But more importantly, don't pick fights with people who can kick your butt" she quickly grabbed the Elf and told him that she would take him to her Mother to find someone to heal his bruised face and split lip. Turning she saw everyone behind her and all of them smiling. They also saw Nathaniel with his Father coming as no one noticed the younger Howe running off in the middle of it.

"What is going on?" Rendon bellowed

"Your son, was beating on a servant for an accident and when Telaina stopped him he went to punch her and she fought back. Before you say anything about servants lying and such, we saw him go to strike her and her defending herself"

Bryce noticed a darkness in Howe's eyes and for the first time ever felt a bit afraid of his long time friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telaina meets a young boy in Redcliffe named Alistair and a friendship between them blooms

Telaina was fed up with Thomas and Cailan, they were complete idiots and bullies as well.  The only person who annoyed her more then them was Anora Mac Tir. She batted her eyelashes constantly at the boys and giggled every time they did something, whether it was funny or not. Finally at her breaking point, she decided to leave the castle and go check out the village.

Walking around the village she met several kids who quickly asked her to play. As they ran and chased each other, she realized she was beginning to enjoy her time at Redcliffe. Finally exhausted from playing chase, she walked to the pier and taking off her shoes, dunk her feet in the cool water.

"You know there are terrifying toe crunchers in there"

Turning around, she saw a very cute boy with flushed cheeks and a huge smile.

"Toe crunchers really? That's the best you can make up?' she laughed and motioned him to come sit by her.

"Hey, seriously, I lost almost a whole toe to one, see" he pulled his foot up to show her a partially missing toe "See, whats that?"

"A toe that looks like at some point you caught it in either a trap or it was born like that"

"Geez talk about a buzz kill, I'm ten, I am suppose to have a wild imagination and you ruined it" he gave a loud sniffle and pretended to cry

"Oh no!" she said in mock terror "I ruined a boys imagination, I should be whipped" she then winked

"I'm Alistair by the way and you are?"

"Probably getting in trouble that I have been gone from the castle all day"

"Are you a guest up there?"

"Yes, my Father is Teryn Bryce Cousland, does it matter?" she tilted her head to the side and arched one eyebrow at him

"Oh no, I mean no its OK an all, but you don't see any other Noble kids running around here, so I am surprised"

"Well I don't want to be like any of them. Most are stuck up and rude, like the boys of my Father's friends or a ditz blinking her eyes at them like Teyrn Loghain daughter" she wrinkled her nose

He smiled at that. She was much nicer than any other of the noble kids he met and was kind of funny too.

"Well I should go" she started to walk away from him when she heard him shout

"What about your name?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" she laughed and started getting up

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" he asked before she left

"Yes, my Dad taught me, why?"

"I have a horse, well he is a cross between a big pony and a horse, would you want to ride with me? I can show you around all of Redcliffe"

"I don't think my father would want me to ride one of our horses alone or even go so far away"

"That's OK, we can double up and if you bring food, I can take you to secret spot away from here and its safe. Plus I have a sword Arl Eamon gave me too and will take"

"Really? Can you teach me? I can shoot a bow and can show you if you want" she smiled

"Sure, I'm not the best, but sure and learning to use a bow sounds fun too"

"Alright Alistair, I'll be here after morning prayer is done."

"I will get up early and get all the stable stuff done early, so I can be free all day"

"Bye Alistair" she smiled and jogged off to the castle

Alistair watched her as she left. She was spunky and he looked forward to talking to her tomorrow. He didn't really care for most of the boys around the village and the girls were silly and flighty, kind of like she described the girl Anora to be. He wondered how long she would be here? It was really boring around here and after his chores were done, he tended to keep to himself. Most of the kids in village knew who he was and the fact he grew up in the castle not as a servant made them not like him. When Lady Isolde insisted he leave, Arl Eamon took him to the his Stable Master, Dennet, to look after him. Dennet was a nice man and as long as Alistair finished all his work, he was good to him. He even gave Alistair his own horse to keep as long as he took care of it properly and Prince was Alistair's prized possession, well him and all the little statues Arl Eamon gave him too. When the Arl had taken him to Master Dennet, he had made sure all of Alistair's clothing, toys and books came with him. He might listen to Lady Isolde and move him out of the castle, but he wasn't going to see Alistair suffer because of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did you go today pup?" Bryce asked his youngest before bed

"Down to the village, I played with some kids and meet a nice boy named Alistair. He is Aedan's age and he is going to let me ride his pony tomorrow" she smiled and then kissed her Father's cheek

"Why go to the village? There are plenty kids your age here in the castle to play with"

"Here?" she snorted "The Howe boys are brats and mean, Prince Cailan may be royalty, but he is to stupid to talk to. All he likes to do is play war, which he better grow out of before being King, no country needs a King who likes to play war, right?"

"Correct and very clever of you my child, but what of Anora Mac Tir? You are both equal in rank and girls"

"Oh she is even worse. The boys might be to stupid to know any better, but she does and still acts like some castle maid mooning over nobles. All she does is giggle every time Cailan speaks and bats her eyelashes at him so much I am surprise she can see where she is going"

Bryce found his daughter's view on the other children interesting. While Maric was a worthy man whom he had sworn his fealty too before he ever became King, his son seemed a less than scholarly child and only cared about playing war and reading about great battles. Anora Mac Tir was a smart child and her Father groomed her to to one day be Queen and how to control Cailan perfectly.

"What is it that makes you hate both of the Howe boys so much pup?"

"Nathaniel is a twit trying to please Arl Howe and worshiping him because he wants to be the favorite child. Thomas is cruel and he told me that one day he would marry me and if something every happen to Fergus and Aedan he would end up Teryn of Highever, but don't worry Father, I punched him in the eye and told him I would gut him before letting him have your title." she smiled

Bryce was a bit shocked over what Thomas had told her. Why would he ever think such? Both Fergus and Aedan were strong lads and Fergus would be marrying soon and with the heated looks and dark corners he kept finding them locked together in, it was likely they would have children quickly he chuckled to himself. Thomas would never see himself as Teryn if he married Telaina. Perhaps it was just a young boy trying to impress a girl he reasoned. While his daughter was much more mature and smarter than most girls her age, even many several years older than her, she was 8 and Thomas was closer to Cailan's age, he more likely was trying to sound important before his one day King and a girl who was higher ranking than himself. Although it did echo what Eamon's maid had overheard. He would need to watch Rendon a bit closer he thought.

"So tell me more about this boy you met" Bryce picked up the book he was reading to his daughter tonight, a book on Ser Aveline, and sat down on her bed by her.

"He's funny and has a horse named Prince. If I take snacks, we are going to go ride to his favorite spot. He works in the stables too. Oh and his name is Alistair too, he always has pink cheeks and blonde hair that always looks messed up"

Bryce laughed, his daughter might be developing her first crush.

"Alright pup, be careful tomorrow and don't go to far. I know you have a good head on your shoulder but you are a young girl pup."

"I know father" she rolled her eyes "besides he has a sword and is going to show me how to use it and I am going to teach him the bow"

"Well then, who am I to stand in the way of such fierce warriors"

She hugged her father and kissed his cheek "I love you!"

"As I do you pup, now lets get this story done or you will never get to bed and won't be up to going anywhere tomorrow"

"Oh I need to sleep! Ok Father, no story, I am not taking any chances"

Chuckling Bryce blew out the candle and left his daughter's room. One thing he knew for sure was his beloved daughter would never be a quiet woman. She was already a spunky little fighter and he imagine she would never enjoy a quiet life at home. No his pup would one day be known to all of Thedas, anything less would never please her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telaina couldn't wait for morning prayers to be over. She was anxious to see Alistair and meet Prince, she always loved horses, well truthfully all animals and always enjoyed meeting new ones. heading down to the kitchens she wasn't sure what to take, but the cook saw her and handed her a basket with a note on it.

_Have fun pup,_

_Love Father_

Smiling she headed outside, today was going to be perfect.

Reaching the stable she saw Alistair with a beautiful chestnut horse. Alistair was just getting up on the horse and seeing her smiled. She knew it was silly, but sitting up on his horse with his sword, he reminded her of one of the knights in the stories her father read her.

"Ready fair Princess?" he reached out a hand to pull her up behind him.

"Of course dear Prince" she laughed until she noticed a sad look in Alistair's eyes "Did I say something wrong?"

"I would prefer to be just a commoner who gets the Princess"

"Ooo how about the farm boy who becomes a Hero?" she settled up behind him

"Then Hero it is, who also saves the Princess."

"And then gets the fair maiden?"

"Of course, what Hero doesn't?" he laughed

They rode around town and Alistair showed around the town and then over by the side of the lake that was close to the castle. It was a peaceful place with a large tree that hung over the lake.

Helping her down first, Alistair tied the horse to a branch on the tree and helped her climb up the tree to a platform that was built on it over the water.

"Wow Alistair, did you make this? Its awesome" it was really peaceful up there and she started pulling stuff out of the basket

"I helped, but Eamon's younger Brother Teagan did most of it for me"

"How is it you are so close to Eamon and Teagan?" she handed him some bread and hard cheese

"They are, well they are good to me. I have no Father or Mother and I was a baby in the castle, so they just were kind"

He was trying to avoid talking and she wouldn't push it. Alistair was a good friend she realized and she would never want to hurt him.

"How long have you had Prince?"

"Almost 2 years now, he is super sweet, Master Dennet is amazing with horses. I found Prince in bad health and he fixed him up and trained him too and let me help" he smiled

They sat and ate and learned more about each other and also how much alike they were. It was an enjoyable day until they heard talking below.

"Hey look Thomas, I found the Cousland bitch" Cailan laughed

Alistair eyes went black as he jumped down, Telaina was his friend and nobody was going to talk bad about her in front of him.

"Knock it off brat and apologize" Alistair sneered

"Oh wow, little Cousland likes commoner boys, no wonder she didn't want you Thomas" Cailan laughed until he saw Alistair "Uh we need to go guys"

"What Prince boy is scared of the Stable boy?"Thomas laughed

Alistair slugged Thomas "Cailan is your Prince, be respectful" he growled

The boys started free falling and pretty soon everyone but Telaina was punching someone. Running up to Nathaniel who was getting ready to jump Alistair from behind, she tackled him and punched him too.

"Stop!" someone yelled

"Cailan, Thomas!" another man yelled

"Telaina! Stop" that was her Father she heard

Finally pulling the boys apart as well as Telaina too, the kids realized who was actually there. Looking into the faces of Arl Eamon, Bryce Cousland, Loghain Mac Tir and Rendon Howe.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Eamon demanded

"This common farm boy was putting his hands all over a noble girl and we saved her" Thomas lied

"That is not true. They insulted her and I was not going to let them say such crude things to a girl" Alistair defended.

"Shut up farm boy, go back to hauling horse shit" they all laughed but Cailan

"Don't act like a crude commoner yourself Thomas Howe" Teyrn Loghain told the boy.

"Bring everyone back tot he castle" Eamon ordered "Alistair, back to the stable, we will speak later"

"Yes sir" Alistair looked at Telaina "Sorry for ruining your day, so much for being a Hero" he walked away and got his horse before leaving

Telaina watched him leave and felt heartbroken. Alistair had only tried to protect her from those idiots and now he would be punished...or not, she would make sure her Father knew the truth. Arl Howe had to do what his Teryn told him and could not punish Alistair. Smiling she would speak to her Father tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Telaina waited for her Father that night after everything died down. She would make sure Alistair wasn't punished and everything would be OK.

"Hello pup, I know you want to talk about earlier" he greeted and set down on the edge of the bed

"Alistair was only protecting me father, Thomas was a complete jerk to him"

"I believe you pup" he started

"Thank you Father! I will tell Alistair tomorrow" she squealed

"I'm afraid not pup, Eamon was concerned over it and is sending Alistair to the Chantry to become a Templar"

"What? No father you have to stop him, Alistair loves Redcliffe, he can't be sent away"

Bryce watched his daughter cry and felt terrible, but once Eamon explained who Alistair actually was, he agreed with Loghain that Alistair needed to be somewhere no one could ever find out his past. Earlier when Alistair had ended up next to Cailan, even with the 8 yrs between them, it was obvious Alistair and Cailan were closely related.

"Don't cry pup, we are leaving tomorrow and you would of never seen Alistair again anyway"

"But he is loosing everything he loves because of me" she cried

"Would you like to say goodbye to him?" Bryce asked her quietly

"Oh yes, can I Father?"

"Of course pup, he leaves in the morning and I will take you to the Chantry"

"Thank you Father! I hope Alistair will be happy as a Templar, I hate for him to be miserable because of me"

Bryce felt terrible for his daughter. She was to young to understand everything going on here. He doubted Alistair was going to have much happiness in life, not with his bloodline. He would be hidden away so that he would never be a threat to anyone on the Ferelden throne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alistair looked at his horse and wanted to cry, he would never see Prince again or Redcliffe. Never speak to the girl he met who he still didn't know her name. He didn't want to go to the Chantry or become a Templar. He was so mad at Arl Eamon he threw his Mother's Chantry amulet against the wall by him breaking it to small pieces. The Chantry would never be a place of solace for him, it would always be the prison he was being sent to to be caged away.

"Alistair!"

He turned to who was calling his name and saw his Princess

"Its the Princess come to see me off huh?" he tried to smile

"Of course, you were my Hero" she started to tear up "I'm so sorry Alistair, I didn't mean to ruin your life"

"Hey now, don't you know the Princess never does anything wrong?"

He gave her a goofy lopsided smile

"You know, I still don't know your name"

"I'm Te....call me Princess Tela " she smile

"Alright Princess Tela it is and if you ever need a Hero you know where to find me" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles while the carriage came to pick him up.

Telaina cried when they left. She continued to cry until her Father picked her up in his arms to head back to the castle

"Father?"

"Yes pup?"

"I will never marry Thomas Howe, he caused this to happen and I will never forgive him"

"Pup, you know we were leaving anyway, the chance of you seeing him again..."

"No, its not because I won't see him again, its because Thomas didn't care about anyone under his rank enough to be bothered about ruining Alistair's life. Thomas will go home and be the same spoiled jerk as always, this he will forget in a day, if even a day, but Alistair's life is destroyed because of it and he will think about it forever. No one who cares so little for those around him will be my husband. Everyone matters, everyone"

"You are right pup and I agree"

Bryce realized then that his simple hopes were going to be true. His daughter would change the world and all of Thedas would know her compassion and when she did he would remember this day. The day a  spoiled boy taught her that everyone matters and everyone had a place in the world and none were more important than  the other. The day a Bastard exiled Prince helped her on a path to find true Nobility within her.


End file.
